


Take Care of Me

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Potterlock, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock/John-Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> thewickedblackcat asked:Sherlock/John-(Romance) Hogwarts AU

"That potion was absolutely disgusting" said Sherlock, grimacing.

"Well, it serves you right for picking a fight with the seventh years, I mean come on Sherlock, they were twice your size" Said John, unsure whether he was more irritated with his boyfriend or the gits that nearly beat him to a pulp.

"Well, at least I have you to take care of me." replied Sherlock, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.


End file.
